THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han survived the fall after being impaled by his son
1. Chapter 1

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO

Falling…..

Falling…..

Burning….

Pain…

Spinning….

Falling….

Pain…

The body of Han Solo plummeted down….down…down…

He was unconscious….feeling nothing…

He was conscious…feeling everything…

Trying to breathe….worse than carbon freeze…..was this death?

Just let go…..

Abruptly, Han's body hit the side of the Starkiller, sliding down the curve…..down….

Into a ducting vent, slowing…sliding…no stopping….then….Han's booted feet crashed

through a vent screen, dumping him with a loud thud on the floor six feet below…where he lay, deathly still.

"What was that?" Dr. Alcy Revidian looked up from where she'd been packing medical supplies. She knew what was going up above.

"We've been hit again." Irr Doman said, handing her a bundle of bandages. "We've got to

hurry if we're going to get off here. You know we'll be executed for deserting if we're found."

"I've had enough…I'm not going to be a part of this killing..I'm a healer. I've been told too many

lies already.

"Go take a look." Alcy told him. Irr walked to the door of the medical quarters and upon opening it saw a body laying prone.

"Dr. Alcy!" He exclaimed. She rushed to the door…looking down both ways down the hall, she instructed. "Drag him in."

Shutting the door quietly. "Keep an eye out while I examine him."

Taking a quick look, she could see faint smoke rising from a hole in his chest. If he wasn't already dead, he would soon be. His face was ashen…she checked for a heartbeat….and gasped…there was a slight pulsation. "Quick! Get me oxygen and a mask!" She yelled to Irr.

After fitting the mask over his face and starting the gas, she lifted his eye lids….. "Just a little

dilation."

"He's not one of ours" Irr commented. "Too old to be a soldier."

"Doesn't matter. He needs medical help. Let's get him on the table."

Once situated on the table Alcy began removing Han's jacket and shirt, exposing the blackened

hole in his chest. There was no blood… "The weapon cauterized the flesh as it entered the body."

Checking his thready pulse and slight respiration again, she unbuckled Han's blaster belt and, tugging it from under his body, handed it to Irr. "Wait…" She pulled the weapon from the holster…the charged light was green and the safety light was red… "He wasn't in any shoot-out, his weapon hasn't been fired lately…whoever did this…it was intentional….cowardly…." She laid the weapon and holster aside.

"Take his boots off." She told Irr as she unzipped Han's trousers. "And get me a blanket."

Han laid nude on the table and after a quick exam, Alcy commented. "There are no other wound marks, but he's pretty bruised up from the fall."

She spread the blanket over Han up to his waist. "Get bags of anti-bac and fluid. I'll start the intravenous needles. And get some cold water…he can't drink right now, but we can moisten his lips. And bring a body scanner, I have to see what vital organs have been damaged."

"The right lung has been nipped, and the top of the stomach has a burn on it, but I don't see anything affecting the heart." Alcy said as she leaned over Han's body with her eye to a scope that was inserted into the wound hole. "A couple of vertebra have been disintegrated, but it missed the spinal cord, the rest of it is clean through to his back, no arteries have been hit."

"You think he'll live?" Irr asked as he watched the doctor remove bits of Han's burned shirt

from the wound.

"I don't know…." her sentence was stopped by another rocking hit to the Starkiller.

The lights flickered.

"If we're going to leave, we better do it now!" Irr insisted.

"We have to get him stabilized."

"What difference will that make, he'll die here anyway."

"We'll take him with us."

"WHAT?!" Irr exclaimed.

MORE TO COME….JUNE 1st.


	2. Chapter 2

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO

Falling…..

Falling…..

Burning….

Pain…

Spinning….

Falling….

Pain…

The body of Han Solo plummeted down….down…down…

He was unconscious….feeling nothing…

He was conscious…feeling everything…

Trying to breathe….worse than carbon freeze…..was this death?

Just let go…..

Abruptly, Han's body hit the side of the Starkiller, sliding down the curve…..down….

Into a ducting vent, slowing…sliding…no stopping….then….Han's booted feet crashed

through a vent screen, dumping him with a loud thud on the floor six feet below…where he lay, deathly still.

"What was that?" Dr. Alcy Revidian looked up from where she'd been packing medical supplies. She knew what was going up above.

"We've been hit again." Irr Doman said, handing her a bundle of bandages. "We've got to

hurry if we're going to get off here. You know we'll be executed for deserting if we're found."

"I've had enough…I'm not going to be a part of this killing..I'm a healer. I've been told too many

lies already.

"Go take a look." Alcy told him. Irr walked to the door of the medical quarters and upon opening it saw a body laying prone.

"Dr. Alcy!" He exclaimed. She rushed to the door…looking down both ways down the hall, she instructed. "Drag him in."

Shutting the door quietly. "Keep an eye out while I examine him."

Taking a quick look, she could see faint smoke rising from a hole in his chest. If he wasn't already dead, he would soon be. His face was ashen…she checked for a heartbeat….and gasped…there was a slight pulsation. "Quick! Get me oxygen and a mask!" She yelled to Irr.

After fitting the mask over his face and starting the gas, she lifted his eye lids….. "Just a little

dilation."

"He's not one of ours" Irr commented. "Too old to be a soldier."

"Doesn't matter. He needs medical help. Let's get him on the table."

Once situated on the table Alcy began removing Han's jacket and shirt, exposing the blackened

hole in his chest. There was no blood… "The weapon cauterized the flesh as it entered the body."

Checking his thready pulse and slight respiration again, she unbuckled Han's blaster belt and, tugging it from under his body, handed it to Irr. "Wait…" She pulled the weapon from the holster…the charged light was green and the safety light was red… "He wasn't in any shoot-out, his weapon hasn't been fired lately…whoever did this…it was intentional….cowardly…." She laid the weapon and holster aside.

"Take his boots off." She told Irr as she unzipped Han's trousers. "And get me a blanket."

Han laid nude on the table and after a quick exam, Alcy commented. "There are no other wound marks, but he's pretty bruised up from the fall."

She spread the blanket over Han up to his waist. "Get bags of anti-bac and fluid. I'll start the intravenous needles. And get some cold water…he can't drink right now, but we can moisten his lips. And bring a body scanner, I have to see what vital organs have been damaged."

"The right lung has been nipped, and the top of the stomach has a burn on it, but I don't see anything affecting the heart." Alcy said as she leaned over Han's body with her eye to a scope that was inserted into the wound hole. "A couple of vertebra have been disintegrated, but it missed the spinal cord, the rest of it is clean through to his back, no arteries have been hit."

"You think he'll live?" Irr asked as he watched the doctor remove bits of Han's burned shirt

from the wound.

"I don't know…." her sentence was stopped by another rocking hit to the Starkiller.

The lights flickered.

"If we're going to leave, we better do it now!" Irr insisted.

"We have to get him stabilized."

"What difference will that make, he'll die here anyway."

"We'll take him with us."

"WHAT?!" Irr exclaimed.

MORE TO COME….JUNE 1st.


End file.
